


餐前甜点

by abyssfinder



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssfinder/pseuds/abyssfinder
Summary: 请在心中默念这是腿锅





	餐前甜点

1

 

他们相遇的地方总是战场。

作为麻辣香锅的他集中精神操控着自己的酒桶，势均力敌的场面让他无暇多虑。一个完美大出手，他本以为稳稳拿下这波，谁料到那人的纳尔翻身上前，一掌就将局势逆转。

刘世宇懊恼的锤了一下桌子，激烈的局势让他的肾上腺素水平急剧飙升，他紧紧盯着屏幕上那个一摇一摆的约德尔人，似乎能透过那张毛茸茸的脸看到他的操控者。

空气中弥漫着一丝丝香甜的味道。

刘世宇不确定，毕竟在他脑中，管理甜味相关记忆的区块已经很久没有动用过了。

但这若有若无的甜味确实的刺激了他的神经中枢，在又一次看到落单的纳尔时，刘世宇果断上前将其击杀，顺势一举拿下了这盘对局。2—0，开局即赛点的场面似乎让对面失去了锐气，下一局甚至没有什么波澜，一切便掌握在他们手中。

刘世宇看着屏幕上的victory，一时没有缓过神。

“醒醒，握手了兄弟，哎哟，怎么杀红眼了？”

自家中单有些贱兮兮的语调把刘世宇从混沌中拉回了尘世，他取下耳机站起身，人群爆发出的欢呼声让他确实地体会到他们赢得了胜利。

刘世宇看向那边，隔壁的上单呆愣的时间比他更久，那人像是有些懊悔地撑着额头，把他带着不甘的脸藏在交叠的双手后面。

他的点心把自己藏起来了，但是没有关系，这一轮是他刘世宇赢了，所以他会去实施那个近几个月让他每一天都塞满他脑袋，让他在床上辗转反侧的想法——去吃了那个看起来很美味的上单，咬下他的皮肉吞噬他的骨血……

不，不是的。

刘世宇咽了下口水，在心中默念三遍现在是法制社会，绝对不能做这种事。

细水长流。

只是去向他告白而已，问问他能不能从现在这种不清不楚的状态往前跨一步，就一步，如果能让他同意亲一下就更好了。

虽然这个时机看起来非常不合适。

但刘世宇是赢家，刚刚的胜利给他一种自信，似乎衍生到了现实世界他也能占得一席优势。正所谓人生三大错觉——手机震动，他喜欢我，我能反杀。这最后一条是他麻辣香锅横行野区所倚仗的，而这前两条，却也瞎猫碰上死耗子一般由于某个上单的原因变成了现实。

刘世宇跟着小虎站起身，向对面走去。季后赛的场地比不得决赛，只是用着和平时差不多大小的场馆，两边选手座位的距离不过他们这些年轻小伙子走个十来步。

这短短的几步路，刘世宇却像中了魅惑一样，越发香甜的气息转化为电信号刺激着他的神经中枢，他甚至无法发觉从何时开始，自己变得同手同脚。

握手，鞠躬，身体习惯性的动作配合上他安静时能骗骗人的乖顺面庞让他看似正常的和前面四人行了礼，现在终于，他走到了自己的猎物面前。

 

 

 

 

2

 

后悔，现在就是非常后悔。

几乎把自己放在猎食者定位的刘世宇只想瞬间失忆。

几分钟前他气势汹汹握上柯昌宇的手，在和那人视线相对后，他嘴里却只支支吾吾地说了几句“我… 我… 我…”。

关键刘世宇他抓着还不放手，柯昌宇一脸懵逼就算了，自家上单回来散布谣言是几个意思？什么“香锅他收不到反馈会嘴瓢。”还有什么“他就挡前面不让我握手，啊？我也不知道，我也不敢问。”

刘世宇觉这只土拨鼠要是再bibi，他可能就忍不住送回他老家，地下的那个。

好在这时善解人意的辅助冲出来保了一手上单，问到：“我去后台找苏汉伟，你去不？”

“不去。”  
说的是义正严辞，坚决利落。

 

 

十分钟后他站在过道里看着史森明从屋里一把拖出兮夜，两个年龄加起来三岁的人以奇怪的姿势扭打在一起，刘世宇觉得他的太阳穴在突突地跳。

和着他老人家的意思不是单独去找而是散场途中两拨人马汇合啊。

刘世宇揉了揉额头两边，再抬头就看见了下一个从屋里走出来的人。

啊，是落单的957，新鲜的柯昌宇。

食欲上头的刘世宇全然忘记了不久前台子上的尴尬场面，他若无其事地走到柯昌宇面前，准备说些什么挽回一下自己的形象。

然而这一次他也没有在第一时间好好说话，而是条件反射一般嗅了嗅自己储备粮的味道。

他闻起来真的很好吃。

刘世宇因为自己下意识的想法尴尬的揉了揉鼻子。

就听到柯昌宇开口说到：“锅老师鼻炎又犯了吗，季后赛训练加紧也要注意身体啊。”

什么啊，刘世宇想，怎么又是他来关心我，这种时候难道不应该是我安慰他吗？还是说柯昌宇这个人太温柔，对谁都这样？

想到这刘世宇有些纠结，但是看到对面那人似乎也是颈椎不适一般，单手捂着脖子，缓缓转头活动关节，他心里的一点不快就消散了。刘世宇回到：“看看你的颈椎，你还好意思说我？”说着刘世宇伸出右手覆在柯昌宇的后颈，想帮他放松一下。

捏了几下，刘世宇放轻了力道。肌肤触碰的感觉让他忍不住开始想象被颈部皮肤包裹着的，柯昌宇动脉里涌动的鲜血，如果自己咬上去，会喷涌出来，他可以和着脖颈处活动良好的软肉咽下去，那一定是非常鲜嫩甜美的味道。

“那锅老师为了安慰我，不得请我吃顿饭？”

“好啊” 刘世宇立刻答道，心想怎么还有人自己送上门。

 

 

 

3

 

刘世宇想到了过去。

校园时期他也有每天上课都盘算着早餐午餐晚餐都吃什么，饭点一到就冲出去，拖着自己的小身板和学校里其他学生乐此不疲的抢饭的日子，后来呢？

后来他渐渐发现自己的味觉在消退，无论是甜味还是咸味，无论他加入多少调料，明明能够闻到香气，吃进嘴里却寡淡如白水。只有辣味，或者说是辣椒带来的刺痛感才能让他体会到确实是在进食。

可是只有辣味的世界，也是无趣的。

家里人着急地到处带他看医生，正规医院，小诊所，甚至医院门口神经兮兮拉着人传授玄学治病的神棍他家里老人也带他去看了，最后一个看起来并不靠谱的心理医生告诉他，有一定概率他变成了，一种会对某个特定的人产生食欲的人。

刘世宇听完觉得就nm离谱，当即拍桌子走人，在出门前他听到医生说了句：“ 如果你遇到了这样的人，就算真的很想吃也要忍住，否则被判定为——，你就会被抹杀了。”

判定为什么来着？忘了，刘世宇的英语水平并不足以让他记得这种根本没有认真听的单词。

所以柯昌宇出现在他面前的时候，他傻眼了。

他曾经也想过在小巷里给那人套上麻袋咬一口就跑，可惜自己的自制力（认真思考他们俩个菜鸡互啄到底谁能打赢）还是让他选择了放弃。

废话！万一真的被抓了怎么办！

痛苦而甜蜜的事莫过于刘世宇和柯昌宇作为同事，抬头不见低头见，去年还一起跑了小半年，这储备粮还没有储备粮的自觉，一来二去混了个半熟，平常时不时还互发消息，看得到吃不到实在烦人。

刘世宇决定把储备粮的地位提升一下，就算吃不到，也要舔一口。

 

 

4

 

“锅老师，我喜欢你。”

“啊？啊！什么，好！”

脑子没有转过弯来的刘世宇还在惊诧于为什么这个人比他先表白，就被柯昌宇拉到了离餐厅不远的酒店，然后说着什么 “锅老师，今天也不早了，早点休息吧。” 还有什么“ 不急的，以后再说，明天还要训练呢。” 这样的话，而后双双洗完澡躺在床上准备睡觉了。

什么玩意？这人有毛病？

刘世宇平躺在床上，开始思索这剧情发展的到底是过快还是过慢。

洗完澡的柯昌宇身上有种淡淡的沐浴露的香气，但是这无法掩盖他本人散发出来的对刘世宇专用的味道。

好想咬一口，刘世宇A说到。

不行，万一他也和那些食物一样，只是闻起来香呢？刘世宇B反驳。

边上就是新晋男友，脑中天人交战，刘世宇再怎么大条也是不可能睡着的。他偏过头，用手指戳戳柯昌宇的脸颊，见那人没有动静，索性坐起身子，一个翻身趴在柯昌宇身上，双手撑在他头两边。

刘世宇看着他的脸，可以，这眉毛看着还行，鼻子瞅着顺眼，自己选的还不算亏。又看到了柯昌宇的嘴唇，和他比起来是要丰满不少。

他的唾液，会是甜的吗？

那张紧闭的嘴引诱着刘世宇，他慢慢俯下身，亲吻了身下的人。

他的嘴唇是微凉的，但仅仅是嘴唇这样过于幼稚的接触完全无法品尝到柯昌宇的味道，心急的刘世宇选择用撬开他的唇瓣。

在亲吻连接的一瞬间，电流从舌尖传到了他的身体，甜，香甜的味道裹挟着柯昌宇的气息席卷了他的唇舌，又升腾到刘世宇脑中，奏出一支轻快的曲子。他像只食髓知味的小猫一样，满足地眯上了眼睛，不愿意结束这个吻。

刘世宇舒展了身子，两条细瘦的腿分开压在柯昌宇身侧，身体也不复方才悬空撑住的样子，而是塌下腰肢，趴在他人身上。被子被他嫌弃地踹到床角，再用力就会全部滑下去。

不满足，不满足，就算是舔吮尽了他嘴里的全部津液，也无法得到满足。

刘世宇的眼尾带着一抹红色，他是开了荤的幼雏，一心沉浸在欲望之中，连身下人带着笑意注视着他也一无所知。

被人盯了好一会儿，刘世宇才渐渐回神，俩人嘴上还没分开，就在这大眼瞪小眼。刘世宇的脸刷地红了，他急忙撑着柯昌宇的胸口意图起身，却被他一把抓住左边胳膊。失去平衡的刘世宇又一次倒在他身上。他只能把脸埋在柯昌宇胸口逃避现实。

“锅老师，我口好干啊。”

听听，这是什么p话？这是人说的吗？

他感觉到柯昌宇的手抚上了自己的头。刘世宇刚刚洗过的头发细而柔软，在柯昌宇的指尖轻轻划过。

刘世宇微微抬头，和柯昌宇视线交汇，他又觉得口渴了。

他仰起脑袋，那人心领神会地低头，二人又吻在一起，刘世宇只觉得这丝丝甜味，怎么都亲不够。

他的心里有一个大胆的想法。

酒店提供的睡袍躺下就什么都遮不住了，刘世宇坐起身压在柯昌宇腿上，在他有些诧异的目光中拉下他的内裤，把他已经有了一丝硬度的东西握在手里。

刘世宇用右手上下撸动了一会儿，才觉得自己这个双腿大张的坐姿似乎有些过于邀请了，但是又有什么关系呢？他微微起身，把柯昌宇的腿分向两边，自己则缩成小小一团卡了进去。他双手交替着撸动那人的下身，时而收紧手指，听到那人不稳的呼吸声。

“锅老师，我真是受宠若惊啊。”

刘世宇觉得他这个语气并不够惊。

于是他低下头，把柯昌宇已经渗出前液的下身含进嘴里。

他无视了那人有些急切的 “你不用这样，没必要的锅老师。” 像吮吸糖果一样，先舔了舔头部，放开后向顶上的孔吹了口气，感受到那人微微战栗后，把那根东西慢慢吞了进去。

果然，没有奇怪的味道，是像牛奶中混入了焦糖和海盐，甜味于咸融为一体，刘世宇满足的吞咽了一下，他的喉咙挤压着头部，吞咽的动作更是让下身的快感翻了好几倍。

不知道是喉咙带来的不适还是刘世宇自己没有忍住，他的牙齿磕在了柯昌宇的柱身上，惹得他吃痛的轻唤出声。听到他的声音，刘世宇赶紧把那东西从嘴里退出来，用手按揉了好一会儿，把柱身上的粘液都揉到了下面的两个小球上，才又放回进了口中。

听着柯昌宇越来越急的喘息声，刘世宇知道他要到了。他舒展喉咙，把那人的下身完全地纳入口中，然后抬起眼睛，挑衅似的看着柯昌宇。

微凉的精液注入了他的食道，提前准备好的刘世宇并没有被呛到，他把嘴里的下体滑出来，复又做了个吞咽的动作，似乎还没有吃饱。他作死地开口道： “有点快呀，腿哥？”

就被人一把拉过来摁进床里。

“那就继续”柯昌宇笑眯眯道。


End file.
